Pictures
by WhispersOfSmoke
Summary: What happens when David(Charming) stumbles upon something he wasn't supposed to see. (This is my first attempt at FF so give it a shot and let me know what you think) Established SQ. Mini fic. Has a little nod to Evil Charming in there.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a 3 months since baby Neal had arrived and things had been a little hectic around the Charming household. Not only had the Charming's found out a week ago that Emma had been dating Regina for months but Snow was being rather extreme and it was wearing on the entire household.

"Emma, where are you going? I thought after you took Henry to school you were gonna come back here and help me spring clean?" Snow had been running around all morning throwing out old things, reorganizing things and scrubbing down every surface in existence. She's been a little OCD since the baby has been born. She bounced baby neal on one arm and was scrubbing furiously at the stove with a brillo pad.

Emma only stared at her mother wearing a hole in the metal, she turned to her father who had come from their room holding a box that had 'Donations' on the side. "Uh, I did help yesterday. You asked me to go through my things and then you made me scrub all the windows and under the counters and cubboards. We washed ever dish in the house and then I vaccumed the stairs...they're metal..." She caught her father's snort as he tried to hold in his laughter. "I think I've done my part, plus Regina needs me to-"

"Oh! Regina needs you so you can't help me? You jump anytime Regina needs something. Ever since you've been together it's been Regina, Regina, Regina. Why can't you just help me a little?" Emma's mouth hung open at her mother's outburst leaving Neal to begin crying.

"Snow" David chided, going to grab his son from her arms. "That's enough, maybe you need a break sweetheart."

"Don't tell me what to do david! I'm just...I'm overwhelmed" She then began crying. Talk about hormones. She was still out of whack it seemed. Emma took an uncomfortable step forward but saving her the trouble david waved her off nodding toward the door and granting her, her freedom.

Emma sighed in relief when she was finally out of the house and on her way to the station. She had to finish up some request forms for repairs before Regina finshed the budget reports. Just as she arrived she got a text from her.

* **Have those forms done, dear? I'm nearly finished, I'm just waiting on the sheriff's station** *

*Just got in Madme Mayor, can I have an hour extention? I've had a rough morning (cutest pouting face)*

* **Well how could I say no to the cutest pouting face?** *

*Is that sarcasm I detect? You know it works pretty well for henry*

* **Sarcasm? He gets that from me darling** *

*I have no doubt about that. No I mean the pouting, you cave to it everytime*

* **While that might be true, I'm giving you 20 minutes. Papers. Now Miss Swan.** *

*Baaaaabbbbeeee*

* **Stop whining and get to work** *

*Fine, love you slave driver*

* **I love you too slacker** *

*hey!*

* **Work. NOW!** *

She quit texting her girlfriend before she came down to the station and really showed her the true meaning of slave driver. Not that she would mind Regina watching over her shoulder as she worked. Although much work would not be accomplished.

The next 20 minutes were slaved away over her request forms nearly done when she heard August enter with a rowdy Leroy. "Hey brother, not so hard! I will walk willingly no need to get pushy"

Emma stood and leaned against the frame of her office door watching as August opened the cell door and un-cuffed him"Really Leroy? it's only..." she glanced up at the school style clock on the wall "9 am. A new record."

"Drunk and disorderly" August says slamming the door shut and taking his seat at the deputy desk. She was originally gonna ask her father to be deputy but then they found out that Mary Maragret was pregnant and she wanted him to be able to focus on his wife. Though she was sure he wishes he was anywhere but at home lately.

"Not drunk...hung over and disorderly. Plus some people shouldn't talk about how all nuns are stuck up prudes and they wouldn't find themselves in brawls before breakfast." Leroy says slumping back in his seemingly regular spot in jail.

"Yeah well you need to lay off of the alcohol and stay out of trouble. I get tired of hanging out with you everyday."

"Can it sister, I have a killer headache. Guy got me right in the nose." She shook her head looking at August starting up the paper work for Leroy's disruption. She went back and grabbed her files.

"I'll be back, I've got to run these over to Reg- the Mayor, she's been on my back all morning." They didn't even notice her slip up, she tried to keep things professional and in the dark. Regina nor Emma wanting anyone else to suspect that they were together until they were sure and ready.

When she made it to town hall she greeted Regina's assistant who looked peeved about something. She gave a curt nod to Emma knowing that she was the only one allowed to enter into the Mayor's office without an announcement or pre-scheduled appointment besides Henry of course.

Regina didn't even look away from the budget report she was typing up on the computer while cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear. Emma smiled at the sight before shutting the door and taking a seat infront of Regina's desk waiting for her to finish.

"Yes, I will look over them though I doubt that sham of a place will get an approval." Regina sighed, grabbing up the phone with her hand and straightening in her chair listening to the droning on the other end of it. She then noticed Emma for the first time and rolled her eyes at the smile that made it's way onto Emma's face at her.

Once Regina was distracted, once again craddling the phone with her shoulder to grab a sticky note, Emma placed her file on the desk and made her way to the other side of it. Not being able to contain herself, she missed Regina after not being able to see her since yesterday morning when she'd stayed over at the mansion. Regina startled when she felt Emma's hands on her shoulders massaging gently not having seen her move from her spot.

When she tried to turn to face Emma, the blonde tutted in teasing disapproval, pointing to the note she was supposed to be writing. She sighed in annoyance but that annoyance soon deflated when she felt soft lips on her temple and hands massaging again. "I understand that Mr. Holsten but we can't just open an establishment without inspection with good willed intention or not. That building has endless code violations and would be better off condemed than housing homeless that could potentially collapse, burn or flood with them inside."

Emma could feel the tension coiling up Regina's shoulders even as she rubbed them. When Regina was wound up, she coiled like a snake and was ready to strike. Regina caught one of Emma's hands pulling it into one of her own, giving it a light squeeze as if to acknowledge her with a silent thanks. Emma smiled and felt herself being pulled around the chair as Regina lifted their conjoined hands above her head and led Emma infront of her.

"Unacceptable!" She seethed into the phone startling Emma for a moment before the brunette's gaze trailed the lithe body infront of her. Heat flared inside Emma's lower belly at the sight of her girlfriend openly admiring her. Regina tugged on her hand gently pulling Emma into straddle her lap in the chair. She placed a fingertip to her lips to communicate the importance of silence with her green eyed lover who looked completely dazed with her actions. This made her smile despite her growing irritation with the man on the phone.

She pushed gently at Emma's shoulders causing the blonde to lean back on her elbows on the desk behind her. Then taking a single finger tip and trailing it down a soft pale neck, further into the v of her shirt and over the thin fabric of her black shirt to her navel. Emma's breathing became effected following after that finger which was now pinching at the button of her jeans with the help of her thumb. She cast her eyes away from the teasing digits and looked up into cloudy brown eyes.

Taking Regina's hand into hers she kissed her palm sweetly, then her wrist recieving a loving gaze from the brunette. "Yes, you see to that Mr. Holsten then you get back to me." She said before noticing that her hand was up Emma's shirt placed there by Emma herself while she was distracted. A wicked smile on the blonde's lips as Regina bit her lip. Smoothing her hand over milky skin she wished were visible to her she began her travel up. "I'm done for today, good day Simon." She fumbled to hang up the phone so she could fully hold her girlfriend with both hands

"Damn, I missed you" Emma starts before surging forward and claiming plump red lips which accepted hers greedily.

"This is highly unprofessional Miss Swan." Regina said around a kiss, both hands under Emma's shirt now, circling around to the small of her back to pull her closer.

"Says the one who started it." Emma pushed her hands into luscious brown locks gaining a sigh of contentment.

"I intiated nothing. You touched me first." She returned biting a pink bottom lip making Emma growl in want before pushing her tongue to connect with one that tasted like mint and coffee.

"Because I missed you like fucking crazy" She bite Regina's lip in return before pulling back. "Mary Margret is making everyone miserable"

"Well no surprise there dear" Regina smiled, wiping at the lipstick now on Emma's mouth.

"No I mean, she lost her shit this morning and I know she's new at the whole mom thing and everything but damn. She blew up at me because I mentioned you."

"Considering were mortal enemies and I'm sleeping with her daughter who is in love with me..." She grinned pushing their lips together again. "What exactly were you expecting?"

Emma rolls her eyes at her girlfriend's enjoyment of getting a rise out of her parents. She had to admit at times it was highly amusing to see Mary Margaret flip her lid about it. David had been shocked but still hadn't much of an opinion yet. "You love to see her flip her shit don't you?" Emma tried to hold in a chuckle seeing the smirk that split Regina's face who was no less thinking about a fumming Snow. Though she loved to see Regina happy so the chuckle came forth while she tempted to move from the bruntte's lap.

Regina's face fell into a pout at this, tightening her hold on the blonde's hips to keep her in place. It was moments like then that made Emma's heart swell so big that it felt like it would come through her chest. Times when the seemingly uptight mayor clung to her in a childish manner because she didn't want to let go and lose contact because even though she didn't say it she showed that she missed her.

Regina connected their lips once more, making out like a couple teenagers which was turning hot only a moment before her assistant was calling through on the intercom about Regina's 10 o'clock arriving. Emma groaned against the hollow of her girlfriend's throat. "15 minutes early, unusual" Regina hums out smoothing her hands down Emma's back before wrapping them around her tightly and breathing into the crook of her neck. They sat in silence for a minute Emma drawing shapes on Regina's side idly as she still sat straddling her. Regina nuzzled her nose up her neck, kissing under her ear. "I missed you" Another kiss on her shoulder before laying her head back down. "Especially last night, I didn't sleep well"

Emma smiled at her shy vulnerable voice "Me either, I wanted to wrap my arms around you just like this." Regina sighed again. She wasn't sure when she'd become so dependent or even so open to feeling needy but she couldn't deny that loving Emma Swan was making her soft. "Do you have to go? We can skip work and go cuddle in bed, watch some movies, make-out..." Regina laughed pulling back from their warm body cacoon.

"Sounds lovely dear but unfortunately this appointment is for dealing with the placement of the lost boys and I have the displeasure of talking with Blue." She traced the warm skin of Emma's hip bone wishing she was using her lips instead.

"I thought blue was housing them all? Where are they gonna go?" She shivered under Regina's touch that dipped slightly under her jeans teasingly.

"The faries are a bunch of self righteous idiots and Blue is making some big fuss about the children's ward not having enough room and supplies and is demanding a bigger budget. Speaking of which did you finish yours?"

"Um almost..." Emma gulped at Regina's raised eyebrow and glare. She was saved the bite of her tongue when Regina's assistant cut in.

"Miss Mills, your appointment?" Regina's intercom would be in flames with the look she'd given the intern through it. She leaned over Emma gently and then jammed down the button speaking sharply.

"Excuse me Miss Welch? I will not be rushed. I'm well aware of my appointment and the fact that she arrived 15 minutes early. As you know I'm currently in a meeting therefore busy until I am finished. Understood?" Emma was fascinated with how rigid she could speak and how tender she could caress her in the same moment.

The towns people would never truly know how gentle and loving that Regina could be. They would never fully see the softer, needier side of her and she admited that sometimes she loved that she was on the inside. Like Regina was her own secret and it was something only they could share. Something completely all their own.

"I'm guessing I have to go, eh babe? Amanda already gave me the evil eye this morning like she was done with my shit of just waltzing in here." Emma laughed knowing it was Regina the girl was really pissed at.

"It's been a hectic day already love, I've been piling all kinds of work her way. Then your mother called here looking for you because you left in the middle of her melt down and let's just say Miss Welch will never look the same at Snow White" Emma gaped at this revelation.

"My mom called here? See I told you she was losing it! ugh!" Emma removed her self this time without protest. "I'm going to need to talk to her after work. She's gonna blow our cover."

"No worries my love, I set little Snow straight after she accused me of hogging you" Regina stood with a smirk as Emma groaned.

"Do I even want to know?" Regina only responded by tugging Emma by her belt loops into her once more and ravishing her lips, dizzing Emma's mind.

"Now, go finish your papers on the couch like a good sheriff while I show Blue her place." Emma snorted stealing one more kiss from her girlfriend's lips and a light smack on the ass as if to tell her to play nice. She grabbed her file of paperwork and sat as Regina invited blue into her office.

"I requested a private session" Blue said haughtly walking in and seeing the sheriff, who struggled to refrain from checking Regina out while she walked back to her desk.

"I assure you the Sheriff isn't a gossip and can be trusted with such a delicate discussion of budget expenses." She sniped back "Especially since her own are due in..." she looked down at her watch seemingly playing the part of the merciless mayor she was well known for, not giving lieniency to anyone. Not even her secret girlfriend, the sheriff. "5 minutes, sheriff"

Emma winked back in response as Blue was taking her seat causing Regina to fluster and try to contain a blushing smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later snow had calmed her raging OCD well enough to leave the house to take baby Neal to the doctors and then for a stroll in the park. Regina was catching a little time with Emma at the loft waiting for Henry to get home from school. Emma usually had him for the weekends and monday morning's before school. Then Regina had him through the week until friday evening. Though one day a week they'd alternate dinner between her home and the loft since they'd started seeing eachother so they could eat as a family.

They tried spending as much time together as possible, not seemingly possible to keep away from eachother too long. Emma tried to appease her parents by giving them her nights and attention, opting to help out with her baby brother. Regina wanted to hog Henry when she did have him before and after school because her busy days and long meetings often made it hard. Some nights before her parents knew Emma would sneak off to Regina's in the middle of the night because she wanted to be close to her.

Emma pulled at Regina's shirt lifting it off and reattaching her lips to her neck "damn, we need to do something about our time together. Sometimes it physically hurts when I miss you and I can't touch you. Especially like this." She pulled the brunette flush against her reaching to unhook her bra. Once that was off and joined the pile on the floor Regina smiled before pushing the blonde back on the bed.

"Well my love, let me take away your pain" She kissed down the shirtless body, leaving hot open mouthed kisses along Emma's taunt abs. She drew a sharp breath when Regina licked from her navel to the fabric of her jeans. Regina made quick work of those and pulled them down her legs, resuming her task of open mouth kisses.

"Come here you" Emma called watching her love tend to her body with hazy eyes. Regina crawled up her body before sitting on her hips. She smirked when Emma hummed in approval, biting at her lip feeling Regina's heat against her pubic bone. "Fuck gina, I love these legs" She says with heavy arousal running her hands greedily up her girlfriend's thighs and under her skirt. "This skirt needs to come off."

Without a word Regina lifted and shimmied out of her skirt leaving her only in a black thong. At the sight of her lover mounting her like that she roughly grabbed her ass and ground her hips up into Regina's who moaned loudly in approval. Regina leaned down connecting their lips, making quick work of Emma's bra. Once it was free she grabbed a breast and squeeze it gently, pinching and rolling the nipple in her fingertips. Emma arched up into her hand more at the rocking their hips together again in a steady rhythm.

Pushing Regina's shoulders slightly until she could reach her perfectly round breast, she took one in her mouth biting down on a dusky nipple. Regina ground her hips down harder panting in want, moaning out Emma's name. "Fuck baby, just like that" Emma fell back into the mattress, watching Regina work her hips in a circle on top of her. She grabbed Emma's hands placing them over her breast and making her squeeze them under her own hands. Emma was so wet, entranced by the sight of Regina like this, so free and uninhibitted.

No being able to take anymore teasing she suddenly flipped them over, making Regina squeal in surprise before Emma was ripping her panties off and connecting her mouth to her. "Emma!" she cried out grabbing at the sheets under her for some traction. Emma licked her fully, entrance to clit, sucking and tasting the brunette she's grown addicted to. Trying to supress her moans she groaned guttrally at the sensation of Emma's tongue lapping at her folds taking her higher with each sweep of it against her.

She couldn't contain it though when Emma added two fingers in addition to her hungry mouth pumping into her slowly "yes my love" hissed into the air. Emma loved to hear all of Regina's little noises, every single moan, whimper, sigh and heavy breathing. She honestly could get off just pleasing the woman. Her voice was already alluring when speaking but when it was thick with arousal it was dangerous thing.

Even lethal when wrapped around her name "Emma, faster!" Emma moaned vibrating against Regina's folds, pumping into her in a faster rhythm. Regina arched up to get a look at Emma between her legs, such a glorious sight. Her beautiful green eyes finding her Amber ones almost blew her over the edge. They were fogged over, desire and love shining brightly up at her. 'Fu-ck!" rumbled between a bitten lip when Emma brought her tongue to her entrance.

Rarely did Regina curse but it was the truest form of sin when she did, it was almost as good as hearing her moan her name, almost. "You're so damn sexy" Emma breathed out bringing her mouth to Regina's and continuing on with her fingers. Urging her over the edge, she pulled her fingers out and then back in hard and deep.

Regina kissed her roughly, tasting herself of Emma's tongue before pushing her head back down her body. Emma happily let her tongue rejoin her hands, sucking at her clit pumping faster with three fingers now and then she bit down hearing Regina cry out and tremble. She helped her ride out her orgasm, not letting up until she shattered with another one almost right after screaming her name.

Kissing up her stomach she worshipped every inch of skin her mouth could reach "mm, so perfect." She mumbled against golden skin. Emma peppered kisses on her chest and neck as her breathing evened out a bit. "Look at you, you're so goregous" She kissed her lovingly, slowly, savoring her lips. "Sometimes, I can't believe I get to kiss you like this, anytime I want."

Regina smiled up at her girlfriend loving to hear the sentiments she doted upon her. She'd never had a love like Emma Swan that was for sure. Capturing Emma's lips again Regina brought her hand between them and began stroking Emma without warning. Emma whimpered immediately moving her hips. "Mm, somebody's ready." She purred against Emma's lips.

Emma opened her legs more, already on the edge, she was not joking when she said Regina could get her off with just hearing her be pleasured. Regina was beyond pleased when she learned of this and used it fully to her advantage.

"Open your eyes beautiful" Regina whispered to her as she rolled them over for better access. Emma wasn't even aware that she screwed them shut in pleasure.

"Shit gina, I'm gonna- mm" Regina added another finger, rubbing her clit with her thumb. "Talk to me" stuttered out

Dropping her voice an octave "Come for me, my love" Emma panted, grinding her hips down against Regina's fingers. Her walls clenching as she whimpered, so close. "I love you Emma Swan" that pushed her over the edge she tried desperately to keep her eyes open for Regina. Though when Regina was determined to help her ride out her orgasm too by taking a breast in her mouth and biting down she clenched them shut as another powerful wave rippled through her.

Regina stopped her movements but kept her fingers inside the blonde as she leaned up to kiss her desperate mouth. Emma moaned against her lips like a drug addict getting a hit. Regina curled her fingers inside her making her shiver and whimper as she drew out another orgasm. With drawing her hand she crawled up unto Emma's panting chest and curled into her.

They kissed languidly until they were both calm and sated. Henry would be home within the next 45 minutes and they wanted to do nothing but lay there in eachothers arms. Regina drew lazy circles on Emma's hipbone soaking in her heat and fighting sleep, listening to Emma's deep breaths. She heard Snow come in down stairs, talking to baby neal as if he understood her psycho babble. She smirked, a little energy restored at the oppuritunity to piss off Snow. Picking her head up from Emma's shoulder she gazed up at the blonde and noted she gave into sleep. Even better.

"Emma darling, we need to get up. Let's have a quick shower before Henry gets home" Emma grunted cutely, gripping Regina's waist tightly. The brunette smiled at her adorable wordless pouting. She coaxed her slowly with kisses down her body, latching onto a nipple and swirling her talented tongue around it till it was stiff. Emma moaned arching her chest upwards.

Regina coaxed her until she was ready to jump her again, she distracted her with teasing strokes and fevered kisses until they were in the shower. Where she took her roughly making sure Emma was extra loud. She declined Emma's wanting to return the favor with the excuse of not having enough time. When they were dry and clothed they made their way downstairs.

Emma stopped stiffly causing Regina to bump into her on the bottom step. She smirked at her girlfriend's reaction knowing that she was aware now that Mary Margaret might have heard them in the shower. "Oh Snow, when did you get in?" Regina put on not convincing Emma who turned to glare at her. She only continued to smirk in return before kissing her cheek and pushing past her.

"It's one thing to know, but, it's entirely different to hear that you're pleasuring my daughter Regina." Mary Margret sounded scandlized and blushed profussely avoiding Emma's gaze.

"Mom!" Emma was too blushing furiously furthering Regina's amusement

"What if I was Henry?"

"Oh please, I know what time my son get's home from school Snow don't be an idiot and stop being so prudish, sex is a natural thing." She smirked like a chesire cat, letting her eyes linger over Emma's body to amp Snow's uncomfortableness.

"Regina!" Emma tried to reprimand but couldn't stop blushing under her mother's gaze. "So...what are we having for dinner tonight?" She walked into the kitchen to busy herself. Regina watched her from the barstool opening unnecessary cabinets for a few before she put her out of her misery.

"Henry wanted baked Ziti with sweet rolls instead of garlic bread."

"Damn Strange kid, who the hell did he get his appetite from?" she says slumping over the counter giving Regina a good view unintentionally.

"I'm figuring alittle of each, unfortunately" she loved how the blushing left a glow on Emma's cheeks making her look young and beautiful. "You look beautiful like that" She whispered not meaning to think out loud. Baby Neal's whining drowned her out though. Emma leaned over and brushed their lips together momentairly before walking past to scoop up baby Neal to give her mom a break.

"If you want to take a nap or something you can, I'll take this little guy for a while. Plus Regina still has to shop for dinner supplies so we might take him along."

"Um no, we're not shopping together" Regina cut in before Mary Margaret could answer Emma

"Why, you think people will suspect we're together if we're buying groceries at the same time?" Emma asked swaddling Neal and placing his bottle back in his mouth.

"Do you want to chance it?" Regina countered dismissing Mary Margaret's skeptical glaring.

"Ok, you're right. Two kids, a buggy full of italian and a bottle of wine might be too much." she laughed bouncing the baby slightly.

"Oh, so you don't care that I heard my daughter moaning your name but everyone else must have discrection?" Mary Margaret asked scandalized all over again.

Regina laughed at Emma's flushed face "Um..what?" They all turned to look at David who just walked in taking off his jacket.

"Oh David, thank god" Mary Margaret sighs as if he were saving her life within inches of it. Regina chuckled throatily loving every second of this. Emma only sent a glare her way wanting to disappear after she kills her girlfriend.

"Not enough time my ass Regina!" she said through clenched teeth causing Regina to fall into a full fit of laughter before trying to recompose herself again. "So did August teach you the ropes?" She asked her father who was acting strangely all of a sudden. He was avoiding eye contact for one and was a bit skittish.

"Uh...yeah, he was great." He busied his hands gathering up mail from the table.

"You okay?" she placed baby Neal back in his bassinet, his tiny body finally giving into sleep.

"Ma! Guess what? Oh hey mom" Henry came bumbling through the door excitedly almost tripping over his bag that was tossed quickly into a chair. Emma threw one more glance to her dad before focusing on Henry.

"Hello dear, what's the exciting news?" Regina asked pulling her baby boy into her arms, he was getting so tall it made her want to cry.

"I made the team!" He beamed pulling away from his mother to scramble through his bag and pull out the red jersey with the number 16 on it.

"That amazing kid! I told you that 4 day baseball camp this summer would help you!" She hugged her son as he got congrats from his grandparents.

"Wonderful my little prince, now we must celebrate tonight. What would you like for dessert?" Regina said glowing because she loved when her son was happy most of all.

"Uh, I was hoping for some chocolate cake with that amazing whipped frosting you make?" He asked hopefully plopping next to his grandma who was hugging him close and asking about school.

"Of course" she says even though Henry and Snow were already deep into a conversation about something Henry learned in history. Walking over to fold the jersey he haphazardly threw onto the table that'd then slid on the floor, she bent over slightly her skirt giving quite the view. Gaining one low growl from her lover who of course was watching her every move and a gasp from David which drew the attention of both Emma and Regina.

When Emma turned to look at her father he had splotches crawling his cheeks, his eyes darting from anywhere but Regina's legs. Regina raised an amused eyebrow but focused on her folding and Emma groaned her annoyance. "That was not intentional, well atleast not for him." she winked causing Emma to groan again. Damn her sexy girlfriend just could not be contained.

Dinner was awkward aside from Henry forever being a chatter box, thankfully being blissfully ignorant for once to the tension going on around him. Regina was probably the only adult perfectly content occasionally teasing Emma underneath the dinner table only to be swatted at. Emma wasn't sure what was up with her dad, if her mom told him what happend that afternoon or not but he only focused on his food then retreated to his room. After Regina and Henry left Mary Margaret was rocking baby Neal to sleep in the livingroom so she decided to watch mindless tv until she was tired.

"Mom, did you tell dad about...earlier" She asked shyly once Mary Margaret was heading to bed with a sleeping Neal.

"No? why? and just to say that was..."

Emma put her hand out to stop her "I know, I'm sorry, we honestly didn't think anyone was home"

"Please, Regina may think I'm an idiot but I know her and her gloating." Emma blushed not being able to defend her girlfriend without straight up lying.

"Maybe but she was right, as embarassing as it was, it's natural and were all adults. Hell we're the same age so can we just forget about it?" she asked hopefully wanting to move past her embarassment quickly

"I'll try to erase my scarred brain but you brought it up honey. Why?" Emma rolled her eyes at her overly dramatic mother and focused on the why.

"I just thought maybe you had because dad was acting a little strangely at dinner. Is he ok?" He was the more accepting one when it came to her and Regina's relationship so she hoped that this wasn't too much for him now.

"No, I wouldn't want to relive this afternoon in any form but I'm not sure. The last couple nights he's been acting strangely with me too. I thought it was my crazy hormones and him getting no sleep but I'm not so sure now. Maybe I'll bring it up tomorrow." Emma furrowed her brows in worry hoping her father was ok. She was oddly closer to him than she was her mother and she was thinking because she was more like her dad than she was her mom. "Goodnight, honey"

"Night mom" she says to Mary Margaret's retreating form. Her phone then lit up with a text that made her retreat to her room. Regina was rather frisky today


	3. Chapter 3

She walked into the station feeling sore, tired and refreshed all at the same time. Emma had spent the entire week at Regina's. They spent their days working and then had family time at home. Filling it with dinner, movies, board games, and the two nights they went out to watch Henry began practice.

When the house was quiet she'd curl in the sheets with Regina, making love, fast and slow and talking in whispers and promises. She'd loved every moment of it and wished they could be like that forever.

Therefore when Mary Margaret text her asking her to 'come over after work, that it was urgent' Emma was worried but also hoping that whatever it was would not take away from the rest of her weekend with Henry and Regina. She'd only taken the whole week to give her parents a break. Some peace and quiet without her and Henry and their family matters, so they could focus on eachother and baby Neal.

*miss you already my sweet 3 you think we can get a babysitter tonight?*

*miss you too babe, and for what?*

*I want to have a date night*

*I thought every night was date night ;) *

*Every night is wonderful my love but I want to pamper you*

*Well I like the sound of that. What shall we do, we're not exactly out yet*

*We could still do something indoors, you just be home after work*

*Home eh? Love that sound of that even more. I have to talk to my mom after work but I'll try to be 'home' before 7*

*:( ...*

*You make pouting sexy ;)*

*Flattery will get you nowhere Miss Swan*

*Oh, back to Miss Swan are we? a few hours ago I was "fucking amazing"*

*Do not even go there. I have lots of work to get done today*

*But babyyy, I can't wait to touch you again. I'm an addict. I really need your kisses while my hand is desperately working between those thighs*

"Swan!" Emma lowered her phone to see an irritated August standing with her dad "Geez who the hell has you all deaf over there? I called you like 10 times."

"Sorry, ugh I was checking the weather, it's extra hot." August snorted not believing her but laughed at her antics.

"Hey dad, ready to go to the gun range? Got to log atleast 30 hours before you can have a gun. Or do you want to stay learning more about dispatch calls?" at that moment the phone rang and she sighed "Sheriff Swan, how can I help you?" she rolled her eyes and mouthed 'Leroy' "Yup on our way"

"Drunk and disorderly?" Emma nodded "Seriously gonna put that on that guy's grave stone. I swear he-" the phone rang again disrupting August's rant.

"Sheriff Swan, how may I help you?" she scrunched her eyebrows before taking a pen and a paper "what's the address?" she jotted it down quickly "Ok, I'll check it out thanks."

"What was that?"

"Suspicious activity and possible breaking and entering." she says grabbing up the address "August you come with me, dad do you think you can handle a grumpy and disorderly dwarf?"

He laughed "Yeah I think I got it, you guys be careful, ok?" Emma nodded heading out with August forgetting her cellphone as it buzzed next to the dispatch phone. "Emma your-" but they were already out the door. The screen caught his eye.

*Miss Swan!*

*FIne, two can play this game dear*

*Photo attachment*

David was tempted to click on the picture, not even sure what they were conversing about only seeing the last three text come in a series of a few seconds apart. He looked around the empty sheriff station figuring what the hell and opened the text. He then realized that was a big mistake but he couldn't stop staring. He needed to get Leroy but he could not stop staring. It wasn't even anything remotely R rated though the intimacy of it was what made him instantly feel guilty for opening it and feeling any inclination for it.

He started at long golden legs, laying slightly propped up on a desk full of papers, stiletto heels adding to the sex appeal but the risque part was the extremely hiked up skirt. Pulled almost to the hips, slightly parted, showing just a peak of royal blue lace panties underneath, suggestive hand just out of frame.

He quickly pocketed the phone with the intention of being back before Emma, he'd return it to her desk later but for now he needed to step on it.

"So has hook asked you out again?" August asked climbing out of the crusier and pulling out his weapon when he and Emma both saw the unknown car hiding on the side of the house.

"Not this week, I think he's finally getting the hint." She aimed her gun at the window "You see that?"

"Yeah, cover me" August said taking the lead, doing the routine check around and under the car before stepping past it. "Should we go in guns blazing?"

Emma glared at him "Dude not funny"

"Sorry" he shrugged.

"Just knock then kick the door in but someone is obviously here still" she says glancing back at the window when a loud bang came from inside like something was knocked over

"It's the police open up and surrender" August thundered near the door. Emma only turned to again glare at him as if there wasn't an intruder inside.

"Really? Read that in the hand book?" she mocked his standard textbook delivery

"Are you seriously questiong how I'm being a cop right now?" he asked incredulously at her audacity in their situation

They continued to bicker when something caught Emma's eye near the back of the trailer "Hey!" She took off after the flash of green that stumbled out of the back window before it shot off towards the woods. "Damn kids!" she grumbled not in the mood for pursuit on foot.

Lucky for her the figure in green tripped over a tree root and fell stumbling enough to drop their bag. A moment later someone in a black hoodie came to their rescue pulling them up but leaving the bag behind. "August the bag" She pointed running past it to keep up with the intruders.

They weaved through the trees for awhile and Emma had no idea where the hell she was or if they'd been running in circles but she was damn tired. She seen the last flash of green before their trail was completely lost. "Damnit!" She squated, hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. She had to get back into the gym. She was shocked when she looked up and saw the sign for the town line. The hell that's a 10 minute drive from where she was at the trailer, short cut through the woods or not that was at least 5 miles on foot.

She groped around for her cellphone to call August to come pick her up. Damn! She must have left it in the cruiser. Cursing herself all to hell for continuing to chase them all the way here she began her long walk back to town.

Just as she was coming down Main, 2 minutes away from the station she saw August pulling in. "Emma! What the hell happened? I've been looking for you for 2 and a half hours!" he yelled, stepping out of his car. He took in her sweaty appearence and said nothing more. She walked straight past him mad as hell and headed straight for the showers.

When she was done she went to her office finding her phone laying on her desk. Strange, she didn't remember leaving it here. Maybe August brought it in from the crusier. She looked up out at the main floor and found David watching her. She gave him a wry smile and dropped down in her seat. She could hear Leroy muffled shouts of something about lunch through the door.

She picked up her phone and found 2 miss calls from Regina. Shit. Remebering what game she started before she left she was bracing herself for a scolding as she pressed the call button next to her name.

"Emma? Are you ok?" well that's new she thought before she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry babe, I got lost in pursuit on foot and walked all the way back to town because I apparently forgot my phone here and August's dumb ass was looking for me in town." just talking to Regina seemed to calm her a bit, gosh that woman could do things to her.

"I'm sorry darling, I'm glad you're ok. I was worried when you didn't respond to my texts." Emma's brow crinkled, she didn't recieve any missed texts just calls.

"I just want to cuddle with you and take a nap. Got time for an early lunch break? I'll leave here now and get some food from Granny's." She pulled the phone back to look at the time. "Oh my- it's noon! I thought it was earlier than that. I left here at 8:30 to respond to that call." She whined her head thudding against her desk.

Regina's heart ached at her distressed love "I'm certain I can move some things around. I'll see you in 15, ok babe?" Emma's head shot up at hearing that endermeant fall out of her girlfriend's lips. When she first called Regina 'babe' Regina had cringed and made a snarky comment about it but it eventually grew on her with Emma's persistence and her use of it in the bedroom. So to hear it now was not only surprising but a treat because it was just another verbal aphrodisaic for her libido.

"Regina? Did you just call me babe?" The smile in her voice was so apparent that Regina smiled knowing she'd accomplished what she needed in at least making her feel a little better.

Though of course she was gonna deny it to the death "No dear, I think that walk took a real toll on you. You're simply delirious" Emma knew if she pushed or teased it was never likely to happen again so she just smiled.

"I love you beautiful" Regina smiled

"I love you too darling, now come hold me" Emma hung up excited to be seeing Regina before the work day was over after her already shitty morning.

Once she told August to finish teaching David dispatch and instructed for him to read through the standard handbook she was off to Granny's to order some lunch. 15 minutes later she greeted Amanda who was still in a sour mood. She stopped her causing Emma to raise her eyebrows at her. "Problem?"

"Uh, Miss Mills said she was extremely busy and that she was not to be disturbed by anyone. She even had me rearrange some meetings. I don't think it's wise to go in." She said with a bit of fear in her eyes as if she was worried for the blonde. Poor Amanda, Emma thought, she was young and pretty. Would have been a popular girl in school like Emma had seen on TV. Emma smiled at her, Regina probably scared the girl half to death on a daily basis and here she still sat loyal.

"I think I'll take my chances. I'm just bringing her some lunch. If she gets upset I'll take all the blame, ok?" the young brunette's eyes were pleading with her but she just nodded in agreement. Emma chuckled as she stepped in then shut the door behind her. "What the hell have you done to that poor girl?" The blonde asked as the older brunette lifted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you should be asking what she did to me?" she tried giving an aire of innocence to her voice, as she stood to greet her love. She took the to-go containers out of her hands, placing them on her desk and then wrapped her arms around Emma pulling her close. "Would you like her so much if you knew she made a pass at me?" Emma gaped, turning to look in the direction of the door as if she could see the young teen through it.

"That- innocent, reserved, fear all, especially Regina -thing made a pass at you? I don't believe it." Emma said in such disbelief that Regina chuckled and raised both eyebrows in question.

"No? You think she's innocent? No one is truly innocent dear" She said looking over Emma's face dotingly, pushing her blonde locks over her shoulder

"You might be right Henry _is_ a little shit and don't get me started on baby Neal" Regina rolled her eyes not denying the Henry thing and it made Emma smile.

"Babies maybe but even they know how to manipulate their parents to get what they want by crying." Emma laughed shaking her head in disbelief still.

"Touche' " She ran her hands down from Regina's shoulders to the small of her back and then to squeeze her hips."So what did she do?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle darling. I put her in her place and that's why she's been so pissy lately. I think she starting to suspect something between us. Has she been awful to you?" Here went Regina's clingy manner that Emma loved so much. Tugging her tighter and caressing her cheeks softly.

"No. Nothing intentionally directed at me. Though, I think after you hunkered down and only let me in, she is suspecting something." Emma agrees being led to the couch by her hand. "but seriously what did she do?"

Regina laughed "Jealous darling? Not liking her so much now are you?"

"I just want to know if I have to put her in her place too" Regina raised her eyebrows once again in amusement.

"Feeling possesive are we?"

"GInnnnaaa" The brunette chuckled secretly loving when Emma whined at her like a puppy begging for its owners affections. "Did she try to kiss you?"

"I want to kiss you" She replied, closing the distance between their bodies and pressing her red lips to the pale pink ones in want. Things of course escalted quickly, Regina moaned when Emma pushed her tongue into her mouth. She grazed it with her teeth before sucking it making her green eyed lovers hips jerk. "Mmm, I can't believe you started with me earlier and didn't even respond back to my text."

Emma's eyes burrowed once more stopping the brunette's hands from going under her shirt. "I didn't recieve any text back babe. Maybe you didn't send it?"

"No, I'm certain I did. I was upset at first because it showed you read it, then when I tried calling you twice and then the station I began to worry because I wasn't getting any kind of response." She attempted again to push her hands into the blonde's shirt only to be stopped once more. She huffed "what is it?"

Emma didn't respond she only proceeded to pull out her phone so she could see what happened. She opened her text log, the brunette's chin resting on her shoulder watching her swift finger swipes. "Holy...damn it Gina. Fuck!" Emma turned enough to capture smirking lips, that appreciated her compliments, with her own. "I definitely would have been here instead of out on a call had I gotten this."

Regina accepted more greedy kisses but her mind wouldn't let her continue with it's nagging. "So if you didn't see the text who did?" not that she wasn't confident in her body or her sex appeal but it was private picutre for Emma.

Emma was a naturally jealous lover, especially with Regina. I mean just look at the woman for one. Though it wasn't just Regina's looks, Emma valued thier intimacy, it was something they were both new to and enjoying exploring it for the first time together.

Regina could be a jealous lover but mostly in moments when their emotional intimacy was threatened. Emma thought on the question for a moment "That fucking bastard!"

"Emma, sweetie calm down" she tried brushing her hair away from her face

"Calm down? CALM down? How can I calm down when August purposefully invaded my privacy and was probably getting his rocks off, gawking at my girlfriend instead of properly looking for me." Emma's blood boiled thinking about August staring at something meant for her eyes only. Blantantly disrespecting her and Regina. "I swear when I see that guy..."

"Emma darling, it's ok"

"It's not ok Regina! He went through my phone, invading my privacy and just the thought of him looking at you..." She growled primally stirring two different feelings in Regina "That's disrespectful to the both of us and not to mention he now knows about us."

Regina rubbed a soothing hand down Emma's arm to ground her a bit. Her rage always soared her high up, pushing her impulsive mode into fight or flight. She was touched that Emma thought of her in such a protective regard. "You're right dear, it's not right though you've already had a long terrible morning. What's done is done. I know it was quite suggestive but that's all he got and will ever get. You get me fully ok?" She stood following after Emma who'd shot up off the couch in her anger. She pulled the blonde into her.

Her words seemed to placate Emma enough making her relax into the shorter woman's arms. She sighed hard, the day weighing heavily upon her and all she wanted to do was curl up with Regina, in Regina's bed and sleep.

Regina led her back down to the couch, settling back against a pillow and allowing Emma to curl into her with her head on her lap. Emma rolled her face into Regina's stomach, nuzzling it almost playfully until she was comfortable.

After a stretch of silence and Regina's soothing patterns on her back she turned just enough to look up at her. "I'm sorry"

Regina's brows pinched together "Sorry for what love?"

"It was my fault for leaving my phone and I-" Regina's shushed her, effective in stopping her blame game short.

"It wasn't your fault and you have nothing to apologize to me for. I sent the picture for you and whoever thought it was ok to go through your personal things is in the wrong. I'm not upset about it. I'm only upset that you're upset and were robbed of your privacy." She began weaving her hands into soft blonde curls. "How do you know it was August anyways?"

Taking a calming breath to stop her anger from rising at hearing his name she focused on Regina's soft minstrations "Well I didn't have my phone when I got lost obviously but when I got back it was sitting on my desk ontop of everything with your two missed calls." She explained the anger rearing again "Fucker put it back like nothing happened at all"

Regina remained quiet, letting her fingers scratching against Emma's scalp to calm her again. She wouldn't be bringing it up again right now. Another deep sigh from Emma trying to tamp things down. Her impulsive side always made her feel guilty especially when she mis-directed her anger at Regina in any way.

10 minutes pass without a sound, only breathing and the hum of Regina's mini fridge in the corner. Regina was convinced that Emma had fallen asleep, her heavy breathing adding to her speculation. She was really busy today and if Emma was sleeping and didn't need her immediate attention she could sneak and finish some work, even if she wanted to stay and watch her sleep.

When she made a move to shift Emma, the blonde stirred slightly clinging an arm around her waist to hold her there. "no babe" came a sleepy pout. Regina's heart completely melted "lay down with me" came the next whiny beg. The couch was rather small and not all that comfy but she complied. Shifting around until Emma's arms were wrapped around her, a blonde head of hair on her chest snuggling into her neck. "Much better" a small peck to her throat made her giggle.

Allowing her brain to concentrate on Emma's mellowing breaths against her throat and not the pile of work sitting on her desk. The last thing she remembered was Emma's reassuring squeeze to make sure she was still there, she fell into a light slumber in her love's arms.

When Emma woke, she cringed against the brightness invading her still closed eyelids. She allowed her body to stretch out and free itself of the cramps built by the small couch. She then realized she was missing something. Reaching around her she came up empty, she frowned.

A chuckle came from behind her "I'm over here dear." Emma chanced her eyes with the blinding sun and turned, letting her eyes fall on the beautiful brunette working away at her desk. She grunted, smushing her face back into the couch cushion.

"I said no working, only cuddles with Emma" came muffled, as the blonde pulled herself into a sitting position.

"I did love but I can only sleep so long. I'm not an avid nap taker and the town can't run itself." Regina called for her assistant to fetch some records as the blonde gathered her phone and jacket. With a kiss, Regina sent her on her way back to work hoping to see her later for their date night.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma walked into work more relaxed but was ready to go straight for August and punch him in the face. Only he wasn't there. She was informed that he'd went on an errand for the mayor just minutes before she arrived. Of course Regina would take care of it, making sure Emma didn't run into any trouble. She was always taking care of Emma with the tinest of gestures and that made her smile.

She busied herself with the case that'd started this all. After going through the bag that was left on the ground while she was in pursuit she'd found that the criminals were none other than a couple lost boys stirring trouble. Not only were they vandalizing but now moving up the crime ladder and breaking and entering. She was gonna have to talk to Regina about this. They needed a stable home and some counseling.

Finally her work day came to a close, she locked up and radio-ed in August for night patrol to serve as her own personal punishment knowing that he'd had a date. She headed over to her parents house and was meet with a screaming baby and a frantic Mary Maragret.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" She bee lined for her little brother picking him up from his bassinet as her mother ran around the kitchen slamming cubboard doors and drawers. "Hey there little buddy, it's ok" She tried to soothe but it was in vain. Neal only wailed more, his face red and full of tears.

"I can't find it!" Mary Margaret's distraught tone catching Emma's attention.

"You can't find what?" she asked bouncing the baby now , his cries already grating her nerves. Her question went unanswered as Mary Margaret rushed past her and started pulling up the couch cushions. "Mom?"

"I just had it, I know it's here" She rambled in her haze now dumping the contents of Neal's baby bag. Emma looked on concerned, her worry growing. Sure she'd seen her mother frazzled, tired and a complete OCD basket case but this was something more than a frustrated mother with a crying infant.

Emma tugged on the ribbon holding baby Neal's pacifier clipped to his onesie and placed it in his mouth. He took it happily, tears ceasing and his eyes already begining to get heavy with sleep. Emma than walked over putting her a hand on her mother's shoulder "Mom, let me help you."

The brunette turned to her seemingly disconnected, her crazed searching forgotten. She regarded Emma then let her gaze sweep to neal "Oh Emma, you found it" She marvled as if she just noticed the room was quiet.

Emma's eyebrows knitted following her gaze to the pacifier "It was on his shirt. You- is everything alright?" She cut to the chase seeing her mother deflate in worry and not in relief.

"He just kept crying and I tried everything, he didn't want -"

"I mean with you?" Emma affirmed, looking the distressed woman over.

"I think David is cheating on me" spilled out and then there were tears.

"What?!" Baby neal stirred in his lulled state. Emma put him in his bassinet quickly and safely before returning to a sobbing mother. "Why would you think that?" She asked helping Mary Margaret onto the crooked cushion of the couch. She awkwardly consoled the woman until she was calm enough to speak.

"Remember last week when you asked me if he was ok?" Emma nodded remembering that night of embarrassment well. "I asked and he said he was fine but he was still acting strangely and has been going out every single night not back until past midnight." That certianly didn't sound like her father and it sounded suspicious enough.

"Where is he now?" She had sent him home an hour before she even left work. Mary Maragret shrugged.

"I don't know but he came in, got a shower and said he was going to hang out with August for a while." Emma's head snapped to attention at that. "Though this morning I kinda went through his phone and seen a text from Katherine." Mary Margaret admitted guiltly knowing it was wrong but she sounded desperate.

Emma sighed leaning forward, placing her elbows on her knees and pressing her fingers into her eyebrows soothing the building tension there "what did the text say?"

"It was simple text that said 'good seeing you last night' I mean it could be innocent but... Emma he won't touch me and we haven't had a proper kiss in days. What am I supposed to think?" came tumbling out and Emma groaned in agony "I'm sorry I know you don't want to hear about your parents touching.."

"Whoa, ok, enough" Emma cut in, standing quickly and heading toward the stairs. She picked up the spare carseat next to it.

"What are you doing?" Mary Margaret asked watching her daughter scoop up her brother and strap him into the safety device.

"We're going to find him." She said determined, grabbing things they needed for a stake out.

* **Henry is staying at a friends, we have the house to ourselves. When are you coming home?***

Emma glanced at Mary Margaret, her worried eyes scanning their surroundings looking for any sign of her husband. They'd been staked out at Katherine's for an hour now. It was nearing 9pm. She knew she had to do this for her mother but she felt bad for leaving Regina all by herself. She read over her text again and sighed but gave a small smile at the last sentence.

Hearing her daughter's sigh Mary Margaret took in the sight of Emma smiling down at her phone, thumbing a text back. She could only guess it was her former nemeis making the blonde contented. Her heart ached with two different emotions. Heavy with hurt at the thoughts of betrayal and yet light at seeing Emma in love. She'd been scared for her daughter when she found out about them dating, not coming around to quickly but now...

"She really makes you happy doesn't she?" Emma stopped her reply to glance over at her mother's frail tone. "I never would have imagined...I mean I knew her before but after I'd thought she lost the ability to be soft with the exception of Henry of course." She stumbled around for wording to not offend her daughter.

Emma only laughed though at the mention of Regina's prickly facade running people off. How she loved that woman. "Actually, Regina loves to cuddle. She's a great cuddler." the blonde teased knowing Regina would be inducing bodily harm had she know what her girlfriend just armed her enemy with.

The short brunette gasped in surprise aside from the 'accidental' incident she just couldn't picture the woman in question letting her gaurd down. "She does?"

Nodding Emma looked out at the street thinking about her favorite subject "Most people think she's some rigid, cold hearted prude that takes no nosense but honestly, she's funny and playful along with thoughtful and she's so loving. Her love..." she cast out not being able to find words immediately

"I know..." once again the brunette's airy tone caught the attention of her daughter who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow "She loves with her whole being. She gives it all or nothing." She continued unaware of the blonde's skeptical glare upon her.

"Something you want to tell me?"

Mary Margaret blushed holding her daughter's probing eyes "No, I'm just saying-"

"That you totally girl crushed on my girlfriend!" Emma accused in amusement but was more so disturbed.

"Hey! She was my step mother first and she's undoubtly goregous ok... who wouldn't notice that?" She grinned liking the grimance on Emma's face.

"Eww mom, no!"

Mary Margaret continued on like Emma hadn't grumbled in disgust "Well she is but it was more than just her beauty. She was tenderhearted and warm. Her smile was... when we met, it was so pure, just...free and when she told me about Daniel, her eyes were just full of hope, passion and love. It oozed from her like it had filled to the brim inside her and over flowed into the street. She was..."

"...incredible?" Emma breathed, feeling the love swell inside for the woman that was becoming her everything and who she now missed a painful amount. Mary Margaret nodded in agreement at her daughter's finishing note looking out at the night. She let her mind wander off until she turned to Emma with a bashful smirk.

"What's she like in bed?"

Emma was not fully prepared for that and let "Mom!" Shriek from her throat "No, just no!"

"Oh come on. I've always wondered if-"

"Lalala can't hear you" the blonde took to toddler tactics, plugging her ears and making noise till Mary Margaret held up a hand in truce "Just because were the same age does not make you any less my mother, especially now that I know you're my mother. and _why_ would you...no, nevermind! just don't say anything else"

"Oh but it's fine if I can hear you two?"

"That was Regina's fault and I thought we were never speaking of that again?"

"I thought it was _natural_?" She mocked Regina's advice for her to get over her mental scarring. "I had sex to have you so" She teased further more

"Oh my god! I'm taking you home!"

"Ok sorry, I'll stop"

"What happened to pure snow white? Not the fairytale I remember"

"Well I did live with 7 men" Mary Margaret smiled happily loving to have her revenge even if it weren't for her intented target. "oh and Emma?"

"No"

"Emma?" her pleading voice weakened her daughter

"What?"

"Don't tell Regina...please"

"I'm telling her everything" She smirked. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes knowing that Emma and Regina were very much in the stage that they had to tell eachother everything. That desperate need to feel connected in everyway because being in love wasn't just loving and feeling loved. It was carrying that person around with you everywhere. Appearing in everything you saw, smelled and tasted. They were in your mind, driving you thoughts while humming the tune that matched your heartbeat and lead your feet back to them, time and time again.

They sat mostly in silence only random topics coming along, some stories from the enchanted forest and some about her brother as they were out a little after midnight. Mary Margaret had to get home and get Neal into his real crib before his schedule got wonky. They hadn't spotted David all night and Katherine even left and came home with take out but no visitors.

Emma was asked to stay but she very guiltly declined admitting that she'd already cancelled a date night with Regina and she couldn't very well leave her alone all night. Mary Margaret understood plus she hadn't really wanted Emma to be home when David got in anyhow. So when she crept into the Mills residence at 1:30am and found a beautiful brunette who tried but had failed to stay up for her, her heart melted.

There lay the woman that had her heart so fully, head propped up on a fist on the arm of the couch, eyes closed, legs covered by a throw, book lay teetering in her lap, light on, last remanant of white wine in her glass. Emma quietly took off her jacket laying it over the back of the couch before bending and pressing a kiss to a warm forehead. Regina stirred with a moment of confusion then felt herself being lifted.

"You're home" She whispered as Emma flicked off the switch and started for the stairs. She smiled as Regina layed her head in the crook of her neck and trusted her to get her into bed. She was a little heavier than her tiny frame suggested but Emma managed ok. Regina was already in pajamas so Emma layed her gently in the bed and started stripping her own clothes. Leaving her black boyshorts and red bra because who matched their underwear except maybe Regina? She crawled in where the brunette was nodding back off.

Regina's arms sleepily found her warm wasit and curled around her. "I missed you" Emma breathed into her hairline, kissing her temple.

"You wore boyshorts for date night?' was the response grumbled sleepily to her in return. She sputtered for a respone then just laughed. Regina was truly something else.

"I love you Regina sassy ass Mills. Go to sleep." Regina huffed, cuddling Emma closer and seemed to drift off but just as sleep was pulling Emma under Regina whispered a 'love you too'.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what happened since I only got a "I'll tell you more later' text form you last night" Regina said cracking another egg into the pan. "You're aware that you're making this up to me right?" She questioned as Emma smiled, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Of course, your majesty" She peppered more kisses on Regina's neck and shoulder, allowing one of her hands to slowly creep down until it was stopped by a smaller hand.

"Nope, not until you tell me why I couldn't have you all to myself last night" Emma pouted, whimpering like a puppy and laying her head on Regina's shoulder instead. "There a reason you don't want to delve into that?"

Emma released the brunette and groaned leaning against the counter to let Regina finish scrambling the eggs and plating them. "Yes but only because I'll be mentally scarred for the rest of my life and it's all your fault"

Regina turned quickly "My fault?" and so Emma began telling her what happened the rest of the afternoon starting form when she left work yesterday.

Regina laughed heartily, sipping up water so she didn't choke on the last bite of her breakfast. "Your mother had a thing for me?"

"Ginnaa, it's not funny!" Emma grumbled

"It is because she doesn't agree with you dating me but she would have if I'd given her the time of day?" Regina smirked, what she could do with information " though I do agree that it is quite disturbing dear. I mean Snow is...not..unattractive, I mean she made you right? and you are..." She smiled getting up and walking to Emma's side of the table. Sliding into her lap and flushed against her "You are perfection" She claimed pink lips, tilting her head to deepen the kiss immediately.

Emma pulled back reluctantly "babe, what am I gonna do?"

"Why do you need to do anything? because your mother is jealous that you get to sleep with me and all she has ever had were fantasies?"

"There is something wrong with this family!" Emma grunts trying to get up

Regina held her shoulders moving her leg over Emma's lap to straddle her "the only thing wrong here is that you're refusing your girlfriend who is trying to seduce you right now."

Emma let her self be set on fire with a searing kiss because she did want Regina and to fullfil her every desire. That part of her she feared would never die but her head was spinning once again "I can't. No matter how much I want to." Regina pouted "damn it babe, you know I want you, I always do. I just can't when my mind is gonna be thinking about my mother while I'm taking you against the table.

Regina smirked and gave a quick whirl of her hand. She was no longer in her work attire but instead in see through lace bra and panties. Royal blue to be exact, it always seemed to drive Emma wild. "I'll be damned if your thinking about anything but me right now."

"Fuck!" She husked finding herself attacking the smirking brunette. Swallowing throaty moans and caressing soft warm skin that seemed unreal everytime they touched.

Emma was sent off to work after she serviced her girlfriend once more in the shower. They were both late but it was worth it. Her mood soured upon seeing August smiling happily scrolling though his phone. Shouldn't he be dead tired and miserable?

"Hey Em!" He greeted standing to follow her into her office for their morning chat like always but she slammed the door behind her before her could make it in.

"What the hell?" He yelled through it to her. She then spotted her father out on the floor, using the ancient computer for some reason or another. He was watching them. He gave a curt nod but didn't make a move to approach her.

She left it alone, it was not her buisness to get into despite last night. If her father needed to confess it was to her mother, not to her. She holed herself away in her office getting paperwork she always put off done. She had enough to be in that office for about 3 months but she would suffer through enough to not have to mingle with her staff today. If there was a small disturbance she sent out her deputy.

After lunch her and August had it out again.

"Emma? Come on, what did I even do?"

"Fuck off August! You know and for you to have the audacity to act all innocent. Why haven't you told the whole town yet?" She walked past him into her office and he followed unmet by the door this time.

"Told the whole town what?" he chuckled in disblief "Just talk like a big girl and use your words?" he patronized hoping to make her mad enough to tell him but that only served to piss her off.

"As your boss, I want you to leave me the hell alone and take the rookie out on patrol. Can you do that like a big boy?" mocking him in return. He eyed her for a moment, before shaking his head and walking out with David in tow.

By the end of a crappy day all she wanted was to be home with Regina and Henry. So that's what she did but first they attended Henry's baseball practice. Both shouting embarrassingly from the stands when Henry stood behind the diamond shaped base and took his swings.

"So how was work today? Did you badger August some more?" Regina asked Emma who was sitting about a person's width away from her. Emma didn't answer, now feeling guilty under Regina's chiding stare. "Emma?"

Emma pretended she didn't hear anything but her tell was the clenching of her jaw and the toeing her boot was inflicting upon the metal bleachers. Regina chuckled lightly to herself at Emma's ability to revert to child like mannerisms when chestized.

After practice was done Henry gathered his sports bag, struggling to pull it up onto his shoulders. Emma helped him out when he made his way from the dug out.

"Moms I know you're all proud and supportive but could you, like, not shout out that your chubby cheek little prince is all grown up" He pointed his glare to the mother that he emulated perfectly when someone needed to be put in there place.

Emma laughed at the resemblence "Sorry, I'll try to reign in my feelings from now on" Regina forlornly apologized putting her arm around her son's shoulders and tugging him close. "Emma are you following us home?" She then asks the blonde when they got near their cars. They'd come seperately for obvious reasons.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss dinner. What are we having?" pulling the keys out of her pocket, someone bumped into her causing her to drop them. "Whoa"

"Sorry Sheriff" came a voice dripping with sarcasm "Hey Henry nice batting style though when you're done being a goody two shoes..." He took in both mother's scowls and smirked wider "Find me" he directed at the wide eyed Henry.

Emma went to address the boy who she'd been looking for the last couple days but he was already half way across the parking lot and she'd be damned if she was chasing him any more on foot. "What the hell was that about Henry?" Emma asked more upset that she'd let her perp slip away.

"Emma language" warned Regina

"Whatever. What was he talking about?" She ignored the scolding and directed her attention to the son who wouldn't meet her eyes. "Henry, so help me I will beat your ass if I catch you with him-"

"Emma!"

"No Regina, Felix is the little punk that had me chasing him all through the woods the other day for breaking and entering." The two often disagreed on partenting styles but their morals where Henry was concerned were still united.

"I don't care, Miss Swan. There is no need for that language!" The two bickered and any passerby would never had guessed they shared more than a son.

Emma once again ignored her, stuck on Henry's silence and avoidence of the subject completely "Wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you Henry?" Henry shrugged toeing his clet into the gravel now mirroring his blonde mother.

"Henry?!" Regina then forgot Emma's blunt approach and zeroed in on what was really upsetting Emma. "Did you have anything to do with that criminal?" when he sighed, his shoulders slouching and his avoidance became nearly admittance Regina snapped "Henry Daniel Mills, you are grounded young man. We will discuss this further at home, along with your punishment." She urged him to the black mercedees and nodded at Emma to head home.

Emma was impressed. Maybe Regina was right, her strict and direct tone was much more scary than her blunt threats. She hadn't seen Henry in this much trouble since when she first arrived in town and Regina wanted to keep the two seperate.

Henry's punishment included no tv, no video games, no outside activites including the baseball team until further notice. He was to be dropped off and picked up from school. Though that soon changed when Emma loudly mentioned that, that had been more punishment for them than henry.

So straight to school and home on the bus, dinner, bath then right to his room to complete homework that would be checked over. His comic stash was boxed away though he was allowed a few books to entertain his days for the next month.

After dinner, with Henry in his room finishing homework they were sharing a glass of wine when Regina had a thought on a project and wanted to look over some spreadsheets. Emma ankled behind the brunette like the puppy she was. Happy to follow wherever her human lead not caring that she wouldn't have Regina's full attention just wanting to be near her was contentment enough.

"Was I too harsh?" Regina questioned placing the papers on the arm of the sofa with a sigh. The fingers wound in blonde silk began scratching lightly again pleasing the woman that had her head on her hip.

Honestly Emma was almost asleep. The classics were softly going in the distance, the fireplace lit for ambience, her wine hazing her worries and the soft rustling of papers with Regina's occasional caresses had her zoned out in bliss. If she could spend every moment of her life like that, she would give anything.

She however felt the greater pull to tend to her worrying girlfriend. She angled her head causing Regina's hand to slip down the fine hairs at the back of her neck. "Babe, if I had parents or even just someone like you to be strict like that with me when I was growing up... I mean even just to show me that they cared that I was making horrible choices I would have been so grateful."

Relief and guilt wrapped around Regina's chest and Emma found them both in her eyes. "Emma, I know I apologized but-"

"Shh, it's ok" She leaned up reassuring her with a kiss or maybe a few until there was a sound knock on the front door. Regina frowned not expecting anyone. "I'll get that, you keep working." Emma pecked soft lips once more before gaining her balance on her legs and making her way to the door.

When she pulled it open she wasn't expecting to see her own distraught looking father anxiously grabbing at the back of his neck. "Uhh hi?" She tested when he didn't say anything right away.

"Can we talk?" he shuffled on his feet nervously.

"Yeah, uh sure. Come in." She gauged him, when he hesitated and look around behind her.

"Is everyone home?" Emma's eyebrows knitted, his strange behavior becoming worrisome. Her parents were really becoming a headache these days.

"Yeah they're- what's going on dad?" she cut short and addressed him directly instead not liking having to go around in circles at this dragging pace. She'd had enough of this confrentation crap today.

"Can you atleast offer me a beer first?" She nodded in reply, leading him into the kitchen and pulled out a decanter.

"Cider ok? Gina won't let me keep beer in the fridge cause Henry might want to experiment one day. Like that little shit can't get into this." She chuckled trying to fill in the awkward energy that was cramming the air. "He's grounded by the way, remember when I got lost in pursuit, well Henry-"

"It was me" came blurting out.

Emma stopped her story telling to tilt her head at her father who grabbed up the glass with the strong cider and took a smooth gulp. Emma never did give her props to Regina on how her cider went down like silk with no burn. That thought tossed to the back of her mind she was back to being confused.

"What was you?"

"I'm so sorry Emma. I just seen how upset you've been with August and I felt really bad. I didn't know you knew and then when I figured you assumed it was him I had to come confess." Still trying to catch up Emma held out her hand to stop his frazzled speech.

"Wait. Confess? What did you- ...you?" David's guilty eyes looks straight into his daughter's flickering with realization and some other conflicting emotion he couldn't place. "How? No, when? No, actually, why?" She skipped through questions as the came into her head.

"I didn't mean to Emma. I- ok, listen." He ran a hand over his short cut not sure where to start it seemed. When Emma filled a glass, she topped his again just to busy her hands and to kept from punching her dad in the face. They both took a heavy sip.

"Mom thought you were cheating, which quite frankly isn't to far off." She snipped, throwing back what was left in her glass.

"She does? Emma I'm not, or well I didn't intentionally. Last week when your mother was all going crazy cleaning the house, I was trying to help her calm her as you were leaving, remember?" Emma nodded folding her hands together on the counter. "I told her I'd finish cleaning if she'd just relax and put the baby down for a nap." David tilted the glass swirling the dark liquid around, not sure how to continue.

"And?" Emma urged after a moment, she was already on edge trying to stay calm.

"Your mother asked me to stick some shirts in your drawer that got mixed in with our laundry. So I went up and put them away, only I found-"

"Shit. The pictures..."Emma blanched. The polaroids Regina had snuck in her duffel bag when she and Henry went out of state for the 4 day baseball camp flashed into her mind. Suggestive and nude for her pick of pleasure. Henry had stayed in a cabin with the counselors and kids training while some parents stayed in a hotel right up the road. So when Regina called that night to see if Emma had gotten her little gift, their call got rather heated.

Emma sucked in a deep, trying to keep her stomach. She was filtering through several emotions. She groaned putting her head down on the cool counter top, this was too much.

"I put them back but Emma I'm not- your mother and I, we haven't...been together in nearly 6 months! She was scared in the last months with Neal and then after she was always tired and then it was everything else." Emma was mortified for herself, she was sure she was being tortured. If this was what it was like having parents...ugh! David rambled on unaware of his daughter's torment "It'd been so long and then I seen the pictures. I was shocked at first and then-"

Emma lifted her head quickly "Did you...you know?" She gestured with her hand but it was lost on David for a moment.

"Not right then" oh, why did she have to ask! Now she was just torturing herself. "Your mother was in the house."

"Just please stop!" She begged holding her head in her hands

"Emma please, I need help"

"You can say that again"

David sighed pushing the glass away from him. "I'm honestly sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen"

"Emma?" inquired disembodied from another room. Emma's heart raced, her eyes widening for a moment before turning to the sound of footsteps approaching. David's eyes mirroring Emma's as the owner of the voice stepped into view "There you are, I was beginning to worry you were kidnapped. Oh, hi David." She greeted with a smile, then felt the tension sizzling in the room. "What's going on?"

Commanding a "you stay" to her father, she swiftly yanked Regina out of the kitchen and into the foyer.

"Ow Emma!" Regina grumbled "What are you doing?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"the pictures, the text, everything!"

"Emma, slow down and use your words" if she wanted to throw a tantrum she'd treat her like a toddler.

"Moms?" yelled Henry from the stairs

"We'll be up in a few Henry, give us a few moments" Regina called up to him. He replied with a bored 'k' and slammed his door. Regina mentally tacked on a lecture for that. "Now you, what has you so rattled?" She tried to comfort her by pulling her close but Emma didn't budge. "Emma?"

"It wasn't August. It was David" Regina was concerned when she'd heard David instead of dad. Emma and her father were close and she only called them by their names when she was upset.

Regina quickly put the pieces together, faster than Emma had when she found out. Emma was startled when Regina started laughing. Emma's brows furrowed reguarding Regina's well being for a second. Had the woman cracked or something?

"Regina?" hissed out now angry "Why are you laughing? This is _not_ funny! He got off thinking about you and it's so...He's my dad! It's not the frily little girl crush my mom had on you. I can't talk to him about this." she growled out in frustration.

"Sorry, that was wrong of me to laugh" She tried to reign in her amusement at this situation. It was more the suffering of her sworn enemy that made her joyful though the upset blonde centered her priorty for the moment. "Baby, please come here?" She pleaded softly knowing it was a weakness. she opened her arms encouragingly.

"Only cause you said the magic word" Emma let herself be for the moment, embracing her sanity. Regina kept her sane.

Regina smiled hugging the woman she loved. Emma laxed into her, sighing and taking in her comfort. "Now, let me handle this ok?"

"What are you gonna do?" Emma pulled her head back

"We're gonna fix your parents."She marched back into the kitchen followed by a reluctant Emma. David was pouring more cider in his glass when they returned. Regina quickly took it from him. "This is not gonna fix your problems David."

"I'm so sorry" He apologized hardly being able to look at either of them.

"Quite frankly I'm enjoying the misery Snow is suffering on my behalf" Regina smirked the only one entertained by this as always when it came to the Charming's suffering. She was fond of David even though he was an idiot more times than not and married to her enemy, they'd connected once.

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's disapproval and David's reproach. "Yeah because of you I can't even sleep with my wife, she thinks I'm cheating on her!"

"Are you?" challenged Regina

"No!" He shouted immediately

"Then what have you been doing that made her think so?" Emma asked now curious what his deal has been lately.

"Nothing really. I just try to stay out late till Mary Margaret falls alseep so we can't...you know. I'm afraid I'll say something I shouldn't" he keeps his head down in embarassment "Plus I've been picturing...remember that time you almost kissed me?" He looked up at Regina.

Though before she could answer Emma gasped looking between the two "What?! You tried to kiss him?!" Regina winced for the first time and David realized once again he'd said too much.

"Emma calm down, it was before the curse broke. He was cursed, I was lonely. I never truly wanted your father dear. and you...just stop this, you are not attracted to me"

David looked completely confused as Emma felt "I'm not?"..."He's not?" they both asked simultanoeously. Regina gave him a cutting glare and Emma a pitful look, they definitely shared genes.

"No he's not, he's just deprived." She anwered Emma seeing as she was the one she cared most about pacifying in all this. The Charming's always found themselves in these self- inflicted disaters and she couldn't say she was sorry for them.

"Eww!" Emma answered grabbing up the cider and pouring some into a glass. She knocked it back.

"So now what?" David asks "Cause I can't-" Regina held up a hand to silence him, watching Emma pour another double and then pull strongly on the liquor.

"Emma honey" She snatched the decanter before Emma could reach for again and pushed it away. "Why don't you take what's left in your glass and go back into the study. I'll handle this ok?"

Emma stared at her then looked at her father who looked remorseful "What are you gonna do? Kiss him?" Regina pressed her lips together to keep from responding. She couldn't be mad at Emma for being upset.

Emma threw back what was left in her glass again. She was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol start to set in. Regina's cider kicked ass. Regina however didn't miss Emma's hazy eyes fall to her lips and she knew a territorial look when she saw one.

She took the glass from Emma, placing it on the counter and lead her out into the hall. Before she had a chance to tell Emma to go chill out once more the blonde had her pinned to the wall kissing her fiercely. Regina entertained the kiss until she couldn't breathe. "You are mine!" Emma growled when the brunette pulled back. She only got in a small breath past Emma claiming her lips again this time less possesively and more reassured.

Threading her hands into blonde hair, she let her self be kissed some more then let a smile break in as she pulled away softly. "I am, my love. All yours, ok? However, you need to go lay down. You're upset and tipsy and to my dismay, your parents need help. So let me help them ok?" Emma rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Don't kiss him please" pressed Emma making Regina chuckle at the jutted bottom lip.

"Trust me, that won't ever happen. Now, go lay down, my lush." She gave a gentle shove toward the stairs instead of her study. They'd be heading to bed after this whole ordeal.

When Emma was more than halfway up the stairs Regina rounded back to the kitchen to deal with Snow White's husband. This would be fun.

"Regina-" He was once again silenced with the presence of her hand in the air.

"David, as I was saying before you are not attracted to me. I mean I understand I'm much more appealing than that inspid Snow White..." David rolled his eyes "However, you are a man. As annoyingly charming and honorable you are as a husband and father you still have a 'manly' appetite. You may seem positively vanilla but that doesn't mean you aren't curious in the bedroom."

"I fantasize about woman other than Snow sometimes" He says defensively at her vanilla comment and Regina laughs with a raised eyebrow intrigued at this turn. "Like this woman I seen on TV, she was so, uh..."

"Sexy?" Regina supplied where he faltered

He nodded shyly with a embarassed smile "Oh my, what is in this cider? Regina you can not tell Snow about what I just said or any of this. She'll be so hurt." Regina grabbed up Emma's glass and poured herself a glass of cider.

She took a seat on a stool across from him. "David, as much as I despise your wife, I-, don't ever repeat this because I will deny it forever, but I don't hate you completely. We've always kinda gotten along when we weren't up in arms on Snow's behalf. You're not all there upstairs-"

"Hey!"

Regina chuckled "Well, Emma had to get it from somewhere I guess." David laughed in agreement. "Anyhow, what did you find so sexy about this TV woman?"

David shrugged, pushing his glass from side to side "I don't know, she was just confident, powerful? Like badass, you know." Regina smirked and David reguarded her with a laugh "What?"

"Maybe you are attracted to me" She wiggled her eyebrows

"Regina!"

"Oh hush, I'm just kidding. I think aside from your dry spell, you and Snow have been under a lot of stress with the new baby and everything that's been going on lately. You haven't really gotten to see the adventureous wife that you married. I mean that was you guys thing right? Going on adventures, dumbly getting lost and/or caught then finding eachother?"

David gave her a pointed look "Do you insult Emma this much? You know I made her right? You should be thanking me"

"I have papa charming, trust me" She winked and he frowned it going right over his head. "So anyways I think I know what to do to help you."

"You do? Let's hear it" he says hopeful

"Ever hear of roleplay?"

"Like pretending your in a play?"

Regina laughed "Yeah something like that..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Emma, Emma! Do not freak out ok but..." Mary Margaret came rushing into her office Friday morning, nearly knocking over her visitor chair as she sat down out of breath. "Regina and David are having an affair!"

Emma looked dumbly at her mother before breaking out in laughter "First of all, if they were you're going to honestly sit here and tell me not to freak out?"

"Emma! I'm serious! I've been following David around on my own since last thursday night and I've seen the two of them all over the place together. Then this morning right before I came here they were going into her vault... _together_!"

Emma kind of liked being the amused Regina in this situation, she could definitely have fun with this. She was pleased Regina seemed to finally be getting along with atleast one of her parents, however she wasn't too pleased at having her dad take up all of Regina's free time. The two had developed an odd budding friendship since the night he came knocking on the mansion door. They'd been hanging out everyday and Regina was even inviting David to _their_ lunch meetings. Some days David got to see Regina more than she did!

Emma even called this to Regina's attention and she of course denied it full heartedly. She said she'd only been tolerating David because he needed her help but she was definitely not friends with him' and would not admit they'd been pretty insperable as of late.

"Mom, David is not cheating on you and Regina is not cheating on me. They're friends?" Emma tried since Regina wasn't admitting it and it just sounded plain weird to begin with.

"That's what they want you to think but he's been making excuses to be out of the house and he's been trying to talk me into some roleplay thing! I don't know what roleplaying is and when I typed it into the internet there was _porn_ " She whispered the last part as if it was all things evil. "PORN EMMA!" she shouted now startling Emma who was being mortified all over again. Damn Regina! This was all her fault! Every single bit of this! "Call your damn girlfriend and tell her to leave my husband alone!"

"Did you just curse?"

"Call her now!" She demanded so harshly that she scared Emma into action. Emma picked up the phone.

" _hello darling_ " sang delightfully

"Hey babe, whatcha doing?" sung playfully back despite her glaring mother

" _Um...I'm working_ " came hesitated and Emma gaped at the phone. How dare she hide her dirty little friendship with her father from her and then lie about it. She even heard an indistinct voice on the phone as if Regina covered the reciever to keep her from hearing her dad.

"Are you lying to me right now?" Her mother raised her eyebrows and tried harder to listen in by scooting up further in her chair

"I, no, I'm helping someone with, you know, stuff" She heard snickering and more muffled noises

"Regina" She goaded "I know your with my dad, hanging out, in your vault."

"Are you spying on me?" She then questioned unbelievingly.

"Babe, you are a horrible liar. My mother seen the two of you go down there. Infact she's here now convinced that your sleeping with her husband and she wanted me to call you and let you know that you are not allowed to see him any more."

"What the hell! She can not tell me who to be friends with and she most certainly can NOT tell David he can't hang out with me. Where not doing anything to bother anyone!" She flew off pissed in all her Regina-ness.

Emma grinned "Oh so now you admit your best friends?"

"Emma" She growled making Emma laugh.

"It's ok to admit you have a friend you know. I mean you love me and he's my dad so it makes sense." She teased while trying to reassure Regina it was ok to admit that she liked having a friend.

"Tell Snow to go to hell and to stop spying on us. We'll be back later, I'm helping him with something as a _friend_. There, happy?" Emma smiled and then laughed again when she heard some indistinct teasing and Regina retort with a 'shut up David" in an annoyed tone.

"Not very nice but yes I'm happy. Have fun babe, I'll see you when you get back and you better make time for me. I miss you" Emma pouted across from Mary Margaret's disgruntled face

"I miss you too, love. Oh and your dad is coming to dinner with his _wife_ " came begrudged and a 'hey' sounded in the background. Regina laughed and it made Emma chuckle. Maybe them being friends wasn't so bad.

When they said their goodbyes Mary Margaret looked incredulous "What was that?"

"What was what?" Emma was certiantly seeing the joy Regina found in annoying her mother now.

"That, them! You're okay with this?"

"With them being friends?"

"She hates me Emma! She steals my daughter and then my husband, what's next my baby?"

"Mom, are you jealous right now?" A inhuman sound made it way from the brunette's throat and Emma winced.

"He better be lucky I slept with him yesterday because it'll certainly be awhile before he can even sleep next to me." The older woman grumbled before she stormed out leaving an entertained Emma in her wake. Emma laughed and texted her dad that he was now in the dog house.

* **not for long** * Regina texted back instead. oh great now they were such great friends that they shared text messages. She rolled her eyes and got back to work waiting for August to come strolling in so she could apologize. She'd spent the whole week trying to find a way to explain without going into fine detail. She finally came to the conclusion that she'd have to trust August to keep the secret. He was a good enough friend, she hoped anyways.

"Why are we at a bar, on the job, in the middle of the day?" August asked even though he was happily opening his bottle to take a long sip.

"I thought it'd be a nice way to chill and maybe even help you forgive me." mumbled Emma awkwardly. She'd never been good at apologies. She was keen to just run when things got hard.

"Ah, yes. I knew you weren't just suddenly being nice by giving me a couple days off this week. You were trying to avoid this?" He mused placing a napkin under his beer. She nodded and avoided his gaze by rolling her beer top in her fingers. "So what happened anyways?"

She sighed throwing the cap onto the counter and grabbing the beer "Before I tell you, I want you to promise me that this will stay between us until further notice. It's important ok?"

August guaged her before a smirk crossed his lips "Your dating hook?"

"Seriously? No!" She grunted in disgust "He left last week, hopefully back to neverland. Though I guess I can see why your mind went there. I'd be so embarassed if I'd suddenly contracted a pirates disease that damaged my brain enough to stoop that low. I'd still hide that relationship fucked up brain and all" August snorted amused and rolled his eyes.

"Then what is so top secret and why did I get the shit stick for it?" Emma grimanced remembering how much shit she gave August. Even making him work that double.

"I'm honestly so sorry. I accused you of something I found out someone else did and that was wrong." August's eyebrows furrowed

"What did you think I did? and can I point out that you're the sheriff and you went off this accusation with no hard evidence? I make a better cop than you and I'm a writer, just saying." He grinned at Emma rolling her eyes

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a shitty cop" She self deprecaited "though if you remember I got my job from a cursed fairytale character so is that really my fault?" They share a laugh and gulp down some beer. "Anyways, I need you to promise me that I can trust you with this."

August gave her a pointed look "We crossed worlds in a magical tree together, you're still alive. I think we're bonded for life." Emma gave a small smile and ducked her head. It was true, he could have left her to die and he was more like a brother than anything.

"True. Ok so, uh Regina and I...we're seeing eachother." August almost choked on the beer he was guzzling down. Emma cringed when he started coughing. She reached to pat his back then decided against it when August put his arm out to stop her.

"You-" another cough to clear his throat. "You're dating the Mayor?" he said loudly gaining a look from the bartender down the other end of the bar who looked startled by the outburst but unintreseted in what they were actually talking about. The place was practically a dead town so he went back about his buisness of stocking glasses.

"Shut up!" She scrambled to clap a hand over his mouth "Yes I am and I'd like it to remain quiet for now so if you have something to say, say it quietly!" She whisper yelled and removed her hand after a moment.

He didn't say anything for a about half a minute but when he finally made eye contact with her a sleazy smirk ate his face. She slapped him hard on the shoulder and he laughed loudly not caring about the bartender prying now. He even signalled him.

"Can we have two shots please?"

"Of?"

August eyed Emma who was looking at him curiously. "your finest brandy" The bartender nodded and headed into the back of the bar.

"What are you doing? We still have to work you know"

"Well we can't very well celebrate with cheap beer, when talking about Regina Mills. We've gotta drink something as fine and sexy as the woman your taking to bed." Emma groaned not him too.

The bartnender came back with the selection in hand "Is congnac alright?"

August grinned "Perfect!"

They were both handed a glass and August carefully knocked their glasses together before they sipped a swallow, appreciating the fine taste.

Emma smiled, for some reason it did remind her of Regina. It was no cider which literally held Regina's signature down to the after taste but it was a nice equal. "Thank you" wisped out meaningfully.

"For what?" He knew that tone wasn't for the premium priced alcohol.

"For accepting this, us...me" she says shyly.

"Of course, Emma. You may not see it or think so but I think of us as family and I'll always love my family no matter what." Emma smiled brightened and he leaned over giving her a side hug knowing she might punch him if he turned soft and went in for the full thing.

They shared their expensive liquor, talking about Regina and their relationship. Then his date he finally got with Ruby and he went on bragging about getting a second one.

...

"How was it?!" Regina asked excitedly, perched on the arm of the chair she pushed David into.

As soon as Emma's parents arrived for dinner, Regina barged past Emma greeting her mother, grabbed David's arm and yanked him into the study with her without any word to the two women looking after their departure confused and annoyed.

David smirked "Worked like a charm"

"Details" She demanded like a teenage girl at a sleepover then scrunched up her face "Actually no details, just like, was she into it? What'd you do?" David laughed with a blush.

"I did what you said, I walked in and she was yelling at me but I just took charge, telling her how much I wanted her and she kinda just shut up." Regina grinned, David blushed again as he seemed to go into memory "She uh-"

"She what?" Regina pushed wanting to know all about how her planned worked.

"She uhm- twice." Still not as brazen even though they've talked about these things more than once.

Regina gasped "She went over twice on the first round? Look at you!" She puffed his ego and he smiled proud of himself. "What about the Roleplaying?"

"Ah well I messed up at first..."

"David, don't tell me you said it"

"I was nervous!" he squeaked making Regina push her lips together to keep from laughing. "I was like 'I want you to be Regina' and when I tell you she almost slapped me so hard, I caught her arm thank goodness."

Regina rumbled with amusement "Guess we know you don't like it rough"

"Shut up!" He said pushing her off the arm of his chair. "Anyways, she ended up liking trying to be like you. She said it made her feel powerful."

"Indeed, it's very pleasing"

"REGINA!" sounded strongly from the vicinity of the kitchen

David chuckled "looks like you're in trouble" Regina smirked.

"Well your wife has a big mouth I should have known" Regina rolled her eyes. "Quick let's hide!" David followed behind her as she ran to her desk

"Regina were not gonna both be able to fit under there" He whispered as he looked around for another place to hide.

"Just get under here" She whispered back scooting further under the desk. "No, wait! I have a better Idea, hurry move!" she crawled back out and stood taking David's wrist and yanked him toward the hall. When she didn't see anyone she lead them both towards the stairs.

She knocked on Henry's room door. He opened it and got pushed inside. "Mom what's going on?"

"We need to borrow something" She smirked going over to pull open Henry closet and searched the top of the shelves.

"Mom I could help you if you told me what you're looking for."

"These!" Regina replied with a wicked grin pulling out two nerf guns "I despised you having these when you were younger but now they come in handy."

"What are you doing and can I do it too?" Henry asked looking hopeful at his grandpa hoping he'd help him out.

She looked at her son after loading the six bullets and handing the gun off to David "Henry you're grounded and were not having fun were...ok, so we are but you- ooo where is your bow and arrow?" her mind changing as her eyes gleamed.

Henry's face sparkled resembling Regina's "You're gonna let me shoot it in the house?" his excitement was spilling over and the two adults smiled.

"As long as you shoot Snow with it." Henry thrusted his fist in the air and went into the chest at the back of his closet.

"Regina? A bow and arrow? and why do you get the big gun" David objected looking at Regina's bigger automatic gun.

"It has rubber tips, they're like little rubber darts. Your wife will not be harmed and stop whinning like a girl before I kick you off my team" David stopped pouting like that'd be the worse thing to happen at the moment.

They heard Emma calling for Regina again and Snow for David. The sounds were moving about so they were definitely looking for them.

"Henry?" Emma called next.

"Henry hurry!" Regina urged, peeking out of Henry's door.

"Got it" He calls holding out his blsck plastic bow and red darts.

The three of them sneak out, one by one, slipping slowly down the stairs. Until a blonde head of hair made it's way into view. "Fire!" Regina yelled. They each took a shot and when Emma confusingly ducked her head down they ran down the stairs the rest of the way and spread out, each taking a hiding place.

"Are you serious right now?" Emma yelled out to no one in particular.

"Emma what happened?" Snow asked coming at the sounds of commotion. As soon as she came into view an arrow flew past Emma and hit Snow right between the eyes sticking there.

Regina broke cover laughing loudly "Good shot Henry!" She shot a few bullets from her place behind the diningroom wall. They missed their intended target making Snow and Emma duck and cover as the scrambled to find a hiding place.

"They're getting away" Yelled henry. He was the first to chase after the retreating woman.

David ran from his spot and huddled behind Regina startling her, she turned and shot him right in the neck "ow!"

She laughed "Sorry you can't just run up on someone in battle"

"As a former queen, you had knights fighting your wars, so I doubt you know anything about battle." He taunted and she narrowed her eyes at him. They heard an "ow grandma!" Regina quickly covered his mouth.

Regina seen Snow leading her son at arrow point from the hall of the study. He was holding the back of his head with a scowl on his face. A couple steps closer and they'd be found out.

Regina grabbed David by the stomach of his shirt and smiled "I learned in battle it's every man for himself" She then proceeded to push him into Snow and took off towards the livingroom.

She went straight for the couch to hide behind but before she could make it there she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She was startled once more and fired the gun off by accident hitting a lap shade and making it sit crooked.

"Hey babe" sounded victorious in her ear "Wanna hand me that gun you got there?" Regina shook her head holding the gun as far away from them as her arm would go. Emma smiled knowing she could easily over power Regina. She tightened her grip on her waist and spun the smaller woman around to face her.

Regina placed the gun behind Emma's head and grabbed onto her shoulder to keep herself steady. She couldn't help but smile at the light shining in Emma's eyes. "What are you gonna do with me?' She tempted in a lower octave.

"Oh your definitely gonna be punished" Emma replied leaning forward like she was gonna kiss her though instead leaned into her ear "But that's later, right now your gonna pay." Emma spun them, pinning Regina to the wall as she began kissing just under her ear and a ways down her neck.

When she felt Regina tremble and her hold on her slacken, Emma took advantage running her hands up the curvaceous body. Knowing she didn't have long, she gave one of Regina's breast a squeeze for a short distraction while the other hand reached behind her shoulder and took the gun.

Regina gasped realizing she no longer had the gun and that it was pointing into her stomach. Her eyes found Emma's smirking face, green eyes sparkling with a playfullness that she couldn't help but love.

"Emma you better not" She warned.

"I'm not ususally into making beautiful women beg but..." She let trail off as David and Henry came walking in having their own weapons pointed at their backs. Snow looked way to into this.

"Looks like you guys lost at your own game, ready to surrender?" Snow asked seeing Emma had overtaken Regina as well.

"Never!" Regina said defiantly looking at Emma who was still smiling.

"Well it looks like your gonna have to die then" and then she shot Regina in the stomach. Regina gasped in shock, she looked down at where the bullet had hit her then slowly up at her beautiful assaliant. She then went full on dramatic and began sliding down the wall, holding her pretend wound.

David and Henry went along with it gasping and calling an exaggerated "Regina's' and "mom's" as she sprawled out on the floor in pretend death.

Emma chuckled stepping back tossing the gun onto the couch cushion. She wanted to play along too! "oh Regina my love! What have I done?" her theatrics causing dead Regina to snort amused.

"Ma try tue loves kiss!" Henry yelled

"Good idea kid" she knelt down beside Regina and pulled her into her lap "Now if this doesn't work, I'm suing magic because I'm gonna make you my wife wether it agrees or not." Regina broke character immediately, shocked at Emma's words.

"You want me to be your wife?' She whispered looking at those eyes she loved.

Emma smiled down at her and nodded "Someday yes" Regina's red lips widened before they were claimed by a pair of pale pink ones.

"Alright guys, still here" Henry said after a moment too long.

"Let's go check on the lasagna" Snow suggested watching the two woman who didn't look anywhere near finished with eachother.

"Grandma where's Neal?" Henry questioned as they piled out leaving his mother's behind.

"Granny wanted some time with him so I agreed to let her watch him until we were done here." She offered glancing over at David who looked strange. "David what is it?"

"Huh? oh nothing" He gave her a reassuring smile and took her hand in his. She sighed detaching them when they entered the kitchen so she could finish the salad she was preparing before all this had happened.

She kept her eye on her husband who was looking back every so often and it was beginning to annoy her. "David!"

"What?"

"Stop that"

"Stop what?" He asked irritated because she sounded irritated. Henry giggled eating carrots out of the bowl.

"I know your friends with Regina now but this little obsession needs to stop, you can't be with her 24/7."

"But Regina's fun" he pouted

"Mom?' Henry asked in disbelief "Mom can be fun but I think your mistaking her for ma"

"Yeah what do you two do together anyways?" Snow asked jealousy tinging her tone.

"Yeah what do we do David?" Regina dares him to speak. She enters in attached to Emma's hand.

He smirked "Stuff" he says as if they rehearsed this. Regina smiles as if she approves and revealed in Snow's agitated face. Emma only rolls her eyes not getting in the middle of it. She had enough of her parent's affairs. As long as Regina was all hers she was perfectly fine with everything else.

"Regina why don't you take a picture with dad, give him a picture he can keep" Regina burst into laughter, as David blushed, Henry was confused but laughed because his parents were and Snow, well, she reppin' her 'I'm judging you' face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked glaring between the three cackling adults.

"Inside joke" Regina replied making David shrug at his wife before posing for a selfie with his new BFF.


End file.
